


Angry wilbur/ georgebur

by Apppples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Castles, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Protective Wilbur Soot, Protectiveness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sweet, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples
Summary: (Sorry for crappy title)Wilbur sees george punched in the face with sapnap by his side. Wilbur finds out it was dream, he heads to his castle and gets hurt but is saved.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Angry wilbur/ georgebur

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this had like spelling issues. Thank you for all the reads and kudos from my other fanf fics espically my oneshot book!

I was angry, I was fuming with anger. Sapnap came back to lmanburg explaining his situation with george and dream. With George slung to his shoulder, dream had gone mad. He was so crazy and power hungry that he didn't even care for his best friends, George tried to calm dream down when dream hit george. Sapnap not taking any of his crap punching dream, making him more angry so sapnap helped George up and ran off. What sapnap didn't know was that george and i were actually seeing each other for quite some time and i was very fond of him so seeing him clinging onto sapnap, quietly sobbing hurt me. "Yeah, that's what happened. Can George and I stay here for a bit with quackity and karl? Since el rapids is burnt to toast." Spanap said as I looked at Sapnap, who had george under his wing. "Okay, you can stay at my place. Ask tubbo, i need to speak to dream." I mumbled, "wait! Please get callahan out too. Callahan and george are best friends and i know george will be sad without his company." Sapnap said as I nodded. 

I was walking to dream's castle, and he forced his friends to build it for him since techno kept making fun of his homelessness. I was fuming with anger, he was hurting everyone! Especially george, and I really couldn't have that. I burst open the door to see dream, just eating at his table. I walked over to him as he smirked at me, "hello." He said as I sustained myself from beating the hell out of him. "I knew you were coming, did george run back to you? Pssh, those two are weak without me." He said as he took another bite of his food. I clenched my fist, telling myself George would be upset if I punched dream and you didn't want that. "Hm, would you like to have dinner with me?" Dream asked as I glared at him. "No, i want to 'speak to you''" I hissed as dream shrugged. "Alright, what do you need? Want me to do something to lmanburg?" He asked as I glared at him. "No! I'm sick of your behavior!" I yelled as dream ignored me, still chewing on his food. "Wilbur, you and your citizens don't get this. Power makes the rules and decisions and you my friend, do not have any power." Dream said as I frowned, my anger growing every minute this man talked. "I also know about you and little gogy." Dream added as I paused. "You don't have the right to say his name." I growled as dream chuckled. His chuckle wasn't funny or soothing, it was deep and low. "You are a fool. George doesn't care about you, when he figures out that i have control of you, and your little manburg. George will come running back to me. Because he is just a little b*tch like that." Dream said as I felt my anger rise, higher and higher. "Why did you hurt them, why did you hurt george?" I asked. "They are weak, and George had no use for me. George is a weak whore." Dream said, as he poked my chest. That was it, that was the final straw. Calling George a whore was my final straw, that one poke of a comment. I punched dream in the face as I tackled him. "YOU GREEN BASTARD!" I shouted as dream pulled out his axe, pushing me back. "AHHAHAHAHA." dream laughed as I felt myself grow pissed. I felt anger grow, his laughter hit me like a needle. "It was so easy to hit him. So weak." Dream said, as he smiled. "You f*cker." I hissed as I drew my sword, a one that George made for me. "Little georgie made you a sword?" Dream said as he pointed to the tiny heart on the tip. "Yeah, did he make you one? Did he engrave your name?" I said as I saw dream clench his axe. I smiled, I was going to poke the bear. "You know what I loved about george? He's the perfect husband material, he can cook and he can be fitted so snuggly in your arms. Oh wait, you don't know that! Because george was never yours and never will be." I growled as dreams eyes went wide, he pounced at me, drawing his axe as I blocked his attack. His attack was so strong that it pushed me back. "I wasn't going to kill you, but now I am." Dream growled, low and dangerous. "I'll give you a chance to leave." Dream added as I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, and if i did go? You'd still be god of this place and I'd prove you right." I said as I clenched my sword. "Oh, ok then. Say goodbye to George then because this is the last time you will see the light again." Dream said as he pulled his mask off. "Oh woooow dream! So cool and strong." I said in a sarcastic tone. Dream made the first move, running toward sme ready to pounce. I blocked with my sword and tried hitting dream. Dream hit from my side as I yelped, dream had hit my side. I placed my hand on my side, coughing blood. Dream had hit hard, he was too strong. I fell to the ground as I felt dream grab my head. He whispered one word, "i'm going to-" dream said when I saw an arrow go through his neck. He stopped, and he fell to the floor. Then I saw george rush in, "george?" I murmured as I saw his face, he looked like he was about to cry. A bruise forming on the side of his face, probably from dream. "Y-your such a idiot." George mumbled as he ripped his jacket, wrapping it around my side. "Ugmh. Ow." I groaned as George pressed his hand on my side. "Why did you go into dreams castle!? You could have gotten badly damaged! You always worry me." George asked, not even looking at me. I knew he was upset, i went into danger since i was so angry. "Because dream called you a whore, im sorry." I murmured as george sighed. George kissed my forehead as he helped me up, "come on my little knight." George as he helped me up. I kissed George's cheek as he giggled, I placed my hand on his cheek as he smiled. "Thank god he didn't do too much, you won't need stitches." George said as I looked at dream, he was bleeding out and looked helpless. "I can't believe I killed dream." George said as I turned to look at him. "It's okay, dream was a bad guy." I reassured George as I patted his back. "I guess... still he was my friend." George said as he picked something from dream. "Oh, he must have gotten rid of it." George mumbled. "What?" I asked as George raised his hand. "Friendship bracelet, we promised we'd be friends forever." George said as he wiped his eyes. "But in dreams eyes, love and relationships and attachment holds him down and makes him weak." George said as I placed my arm around his waist. "Dream was wrong, because I think my relationship with my friends and especially my love for you made me stronger." I said as George smiled. "Yeah because you need me to bandage you up every time you get into a fight for lmanburg or for me." George said as he poked my side. "Ow! Still hurts." I mumbled as I grabbed onto george. "Come on, let's go home." George said as he helped me walk. "Yeah." I said as I trailed down the path. "Love you gogy." I said as George patted my chest. "Same here, i love you lots." George said as I smiled. "BUT NEVER EVER GO BEAT SOMEONE UP JUST BECAUSE THEY CALLED ME A WHORE OKAY? THATS SO VERY WORRYING FOR ME! OKAY? IF YOU DO THIS ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR YOUR HEAD WILL BE HANG ON MY WALL. YOU KNOW HOW WORRYING THAT WAS? I RATHER BE A WHORE THEN FIND YOU DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW PANICKED I WAS WHEN SAPNAP TOLD ME?" George scolded me as I sighed, I couldn't help but smile to myself as George scolded me about dream. I felt proud and happy that George cared for me but it was going to be hell to explain to my father, philza and my brother technoblade who was planning for weeks to kill dream.... 

  
  
  
  
  


Extra:

"i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to! George killed him, not me!" I begged as Phil tightened the bandage around my side. "You knew I was going to kill him! Bruh." Techno said as Tommy laughed. "YOUR GOING TO F*CKIN DIE!" Tommy laughed as Phil made a tsk noise. "Thank god for george. You make stupid mistakes, he saved you." Phil said as I put my shirt on. "Plus when did you get so skinny, i'm going to make food." Phil mumbled as he left the room "I guess I'll have to kill you since dreams dead and all my dreams are too." Techno said as he leaped towards me. "AHHHHHHH PHIL!"

××××

I walked outside to the grass, to see george. I left the house since I didn't want techno to pounce on me. I laid next to George, "hey." I whispered as I turned to face him. I noticed he was asleep, I chuckled as I patted George's hand. "Wilby." George murmured in his sleep as I chuckled. George's body scooted closer to me as he snuggled closer to my body. I could help but blush as I placed my arm around him. "Warm." George whispered. "Warm?" I asked as George murmured some words that I couldn't hear."Love you gogy." I whispered as I nuzzled my head in his hair. God George was so goddamn cute when he slept in his sleep. I slowly drifted to sleep knowing when I woke up, George would be next to me not dream. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys, if you have any suggestions for any georgebur fan fics please comment it :)  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
